Legacy of the Storm - Part One
by TempestXtreme
Summary: New Sorceress! But You'll Havta Read ta Find Out! Part 2 in Final Fantasy Crossovers
1. Default Chapter

Legacy of the Storm

Legacy of the Storm – PART ONE

** **

**By TempestXtreme**

** **

CHAPTER ONE – A nightmare, an evil spirit, and a Guardian's Legend

"You'll never escape!"

The voice resounded through Marrin Angelheart's head as she woke up from the nightmare that she had been having for the past three months. 

_"Why am I having these dreams?" _she thought. _"What does it all mean?"_

_ _

The dreams were always the same: Marrin was being chased by something totally evil, and she couldn't seem to get away. Then, the thing descended upon her like some grand Archangel of death. But right before it kills her, Marrin wakes up covered in sweat and breathing heavily. 

"WHAT DOES IT ALL MEAN?!"

In the silence of her Balamb Garden Dormitory, Marrin's scream seemed to echo through the walls, threatening to wake everybody up. Fortunately, nobody woke up, even though Marrin was known for her loud yelling voice. Marrin sighed and checked the time on her bedside clock: 03h45. 

"Wonderful," she said softly. "I might as well go to the training center for a while."

Marrin got out of bed and quickly got dressed into her casual clothing: a crimson red dress with a white hooded cape. Then, she put her staff on her back and her crossbow and quiver of arrows at her sides. Finally, she checked her Junctions and found that they were still intact. Then she went to the training center to work up a sweat. After all, being a SeeD these days was hard work…

But what Marrin didn't know was that being a Sorceress and a SeeD would be much, much harder…

-------------------

The Grat was cut in two by Marrin's razor-sharp staff. 

"This was fun when I first thought about it, but now it's just getting too easy! I need a challenge!"she said to herself.

Marrin continued to walk through the training center, when she heard something moving behind her. She turned quickly, but nobody was there. Then she heard snickering behind her, and then a voice spoke:

"So you need a challenge, eh?"

Marrin turned around and readied her staff for combat. The thing that stood before her had two large black wings, a big, muscle-bound, bear-like body and pointed ears that looked like they could probably pick up a radio signal from the moon. Right now, he was leering down at Marrin and had a sword in his hand. 

"Who the hell are you?" she asked. The creature cackled.

"Darkwing is my name, and killing's my game!" he said. "You wanted a challenge? Then, fight me, little human!"

With that, Darkwing leapt at Marrin, swinging his sword in a wide arc. Marrin blocked with her staff, only to have it cut in two by the sharp edge of the blade! Marrin dropped her now-broken staff and took out her crossbow and fired an arrow into his chest. Darkwing laughed. 

"Foolish human! A weapon like that cannot defeat me! DIE!"

He knocked Marrin down and prepared to run her through. Marrin closed her eyes and waited for the cold steel to run through her chest. Then, she heard the sound of steel stopping steel and opened her eyes. They went wide with the vision that she saw before her. It was a man with large grey wings, and he had blocked Darkwing's sword with his own. 

"Let's take this somewhere else, Dark One!" the winged man said. 

"Very well!" replied Darkwing. With that, the two fighters flew up into, and straight through, the left wall of the Training Center and disappeared to do battle elsewhere. Marrin, overcome by what she just witnessed, fainted. 

--------------------

Meanwhile…

_ _

The two fighters flew through the skies in the light of early dawn. They were involved in a massive battle, each trying to destroy the other. Darkwing was confused as just who exactly his opponent was.

_ _

"Who in the Nine Levels of the Abyss are you?" he asked. The winged man swung his sword and knocked Darkwing's blade from his hands.

_ _

"I am Marrin Angelheart's Guardian. If you try and kill her, I'll kill you!" he replied. With that said, he blasted Darkwing with a beam of energy and slammed him into the side of a nearby mountain before flying off into dawn's early light…

_ _

------

Marrin woke up in the infirmary a few hours after the unseen battle. 

_"Was it a dream?" _she thought. _"No, it wasn't! Who was that winged man? Why did he save me?"_

_ _

_[I]"An Arch-Angel."_

_ _

_"..? Shiva, is that you?"_

_ _

_"Yes."_

_ _

_"What did you just say? An Arch-Angel?"_

_ _

_"Yes. You see, among us Summon creatures, or any spiritual being, there exists a legend of sorts. This legend speaks of a great evil known as the Blackwave, and a sort of…counterpart called the Great Light. This 'Great Light' creates beings of unimaginable power known as Arch-Angels.The one single purpose of the Arch-Angel is to destroy evil and protect that which is good. Perhaps you are of importance to this particular Arch-Angel, which could be why he protected you from that evil spirit in the training center."[/I] _

_ _

The Ice Guardian seemed to make some sort of sense, but why did that spirit attack Marrin in the first place? Marrin sighed and stood up and walked from the infirmary without Doctor Kadawoki knowing it, and went to class. 

----------------

Far above the Garden, the Arch-Angel Tempest kept watch….

----------------

And in Edea's house, the Sorceress Rebecca Angelheart waited patiently for the signal that her daughter was ready to meet her face-to-face. 


	2. Chapter 2

[B] Chapter Two – Mission Briefing [/B]

Chapter Two – The beginning 

"Marrin, are you OK?" 

Marrin looked in surprise at her instructor. Quistis had never asked about Marrin's well being before!

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "I just fainted, that's all."

Quistis looked at Marrin closely and nodded. 

"You seem to be fine. Are you up for a mission with Squall and Selphie?" she asked. Marrin just gawked at Quistis, but quickly regained her composure.

"Sure!" she said. "I'd love to!"

Quistis smiled. "Meet them at the front gate in ten minutes," she said. "And you have to wear your SeeD uniform."

Marrin nodded and quickly left the class to get changed. Ten minutes later, she was at the front gate with Squall and Selphie…

-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Rebecca swung her sword in a wide arc, creating a blurring effect as the light reflected off the silver blade. She was outside Edea's house, practicing her sword skills and magic. She heard Edea walk up behind her, and put down the sword. 

"Rebecca?" said Edea. Rebecca turned to the former Sorceress and smiled.

"Yes?" she asked politely. 

"The tea is ready." 

"Thank you, I'll be there now."

Edea nodded and went back inside. Rebecca sighed and put away her sword. She looked out over the landscape of Centra in awe.

_"Such a beautiful place,"_ she thought. She went inside for the tea.

------------------------

They were on a train bound for a small town called Kibabar. According to the reports sent in by the local police, a new crime lord had made his home in Kibabar, and they were having a hard time keeping the new crime wave at bay. So, SeeD had been called in. Marrin looked over at Selphie and Squall, two of the legendary SeeDs that defeated Ultimecia in the far future. Selphie was being her usual cheery self, giggling and singing as she looked out of the window of the train. Squall was leaning against a wall, fidgeting with his SeeD uniform.

_"He must not like it too much,"_ Marrin thought. _"Not that I blame him, these newer SeeD uniforms are ITCHY!" _

Marrin smoothed down her SeeD uniform and checked on her weapons. They seemed to be fine, and her arrows were in good supply. 

"We're nearly there," said Selphie. "We should get ready."

"Whatever," Squall replied. "Marrin, are you OK? Are you nervous?"

Marrin shrugged. "This is my third mission," she said. "So I'm not that nervous."

"That's good," said Squall. "But you should check your Junctions just in case."

Marrin nodded and did a quick mental check. Shiva was still in the back of her mind, and chuckled.

_"Nervous around Squall and Selphie?" _she asked. 

_"A little," _replied Marrin. _"Why'd they pick me?"_

_"I don't know, maybe they heard some good things about you." _

Marrin chuckled, and Squall and Selphie both glanced at her. Squall just shrugged and Selphie giggled.

"Shiva is talkative, isn't she?" Selphie said. 

"Yeah. How could you stand it?" said Marrin. 

_"Hey!"_

_"No offence, Shiva,"_ Marrin said calmly.

The GF remained silent, and the train reached its destination. 

-----------

On top of a mountain near Kibabar, Tempest watched them walk into danger. 

"I must protect them!" he said. "They have no idea the kind of danger that they're in! I'll have to get Rebecca."

Tempest launched off in the direction of Edea's house.

-------------


	3. Chapter 3

[B] Chapter Three – Kibabar's little problem [/B]

Chapter Three – Tempest and Rebecca, Private Detectives

Kibabar was large for a town, but too small to be a city. It was in the middle of the Dingo Desert, and was kind of a hot place during the day, and a freezing cold place at night. Since it was noon, it was hot as hell, but Marrin could care less. She had been in places hotter than this. The Fire Cavern, for example. Right now, they were in the police station, and Squall, being the squad leader, was going over some new reports from the police chief, and Selphie was reading a Weapon's Monthly magazine (no surprise there). 

"How long've you been a SeeD for, Marrin?" Selphie asked suddenly. Marrin glanced over at her.

"About a year-and-a-half," she replied. "Hey, why did you pick me for this mission? Why didn't you choose somebody else?"

"Zell and Irvine are on a mission somewhere in Galbadia, Rinoa's not a SeeD, and Quistis is just too busy with her Instructor duties, so she recommended you," replied Selphie. 

"Oh."

Marrin walked over to the door and went out to the front of the police station. Kibabar was your basic town. There paved roads and the houses lined the two sides of the street. 

_"I wonder where this crime lord's HQ is?"_ she thought. 

"Marrin! We're heading over to the hotel!" said Squall. 

"I'll be right there!" replied Marrin. _"This town seems too nice. Something's not right…"_

-----------------

Rebecca and Tempest arrived outside Kibabar early that night, and headed over to the hotel and booked a room. After that, they headed outside, despite the various protests made by the hotel staff. Tempest turned to them, grinned, and said:

"I once fought off two Ruby Dragons at the same time. Do you honestly think that one mugger will get the better of me?" 

The staff obviously hadn't believed him, but they let the two of them go. 

----------------------

Marrin was lying down, staring at the ceiling of her room. 

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched?" she said quietly. She got up and looked out of the window into the streets below. Nobody was in the streets save for a man and a woman who were walking in the moonlight, absorbed in some unheard conversation. Marrin sighed. She was getting bored out of her mind, and Squall had said that she shouldn't leave the hotel. Wait, wasn't there a Rec. room downstairs? Marrin thought about it for a second and decided to go down and check it out. At least then she wouldn't be so bored.

---------------------

Squall was just lying on his bed, thinking about Rinoa. 

_"When was the last time I've spoken to her?"_ he thought. _"About two days… Man, I'm bored! Isn't there anything to do in this town?" _

Squall sighed and closed his eyes to sleep. At least then he wouldn't have to think so much…

------------------------

Selphie was asleep, plain and simple.

-----------------------

"This looks like the place," said Tempest. 

"Yes," Rebecca replied. They made a mental note of its location and went back to the hotel.

------------------------


	4. Chapter 4 - An Interlude

[B] Chapter Four – An interlude [/B]

Chapter Four – An interlude 

It's like the light, —

A fashionless delight

It's like the bee, —

A dateless melody. 

It's like the woods, 

Private like breeze, 

Phraseless, yet it stirs

The proudest trees. 

It's like the morning, —

Best when it's done, —

The everlasting clocks

Chime noon. [/Center]

-- "The Wind" by Emily Dickinson


	5. Chapter 5

[B] Chapter Five – 

Chapter Five – ???? 

Marrin woke up with one hell of a hangover the next day. The beer in the Rec. room was strong; she had gotten drunk on the second glass! She groaned and cast Cure on herself to ease the pain in her head.

_"I see that you had one too many drinks last night,"_ said Shiva coolly. 

_"Oh, be quiet Shiva! How would you know, GF's can't get drunk," _Marrin replied. 

"True…"

The GF went silent, and there came a knock no the door, followed by Selphie's voice:

"Marrin, get up! It's time to investigate the town!" 

"I'm coming!" Marrin said. "I'll be down in 5!"

She heard Selphie run off and began to get dressed. Five minutes later, she was downstairs with Squall and Selphie. 

"C'mon, let's go," said Squall. "We'll get some breakfast and then head over to the police station for some information."

Marrin and Selphie nodded and they all headed over to the dining hall. A loud explosion stopped them in their tracks.

"What was that?" Selphie asked. "Some kind of explosion?"  
  
-----------------------

Tempest came out from the blazing building followed closely by Rebecca. They had taken care of the crime lord and his hoodlums, but there was no sign of the real threat anywhere. 

"He must've thought that he was in danger and got out of town," said Tempest. "Damned spirit!"

"At least Marrin and her friends will be safe," Rebecca said calmly. "Ruberk won't know about her existence for a long time yet. But when he does, we'll have to stop him."

They heard the sounds of people running toward them, and promptly disappeared. 

---------------------------------

"What happened here?" Selphie said. "It looks like a massive battle occurred here!" 

They heard coughing nearby, and the crime lord came stumbling out of the smoke. 

"Winged…man…" he said. "S-sorceress!"

"A Sorceress?" Squall said. "Here? This could be trouble."

"You're tellin' me," Selphie said. "This could turn into another Sorceress War!"

"A…winged man?" said Marrin. "It couldn't be him!"

"What did you say? Do you know who, or what, did this?" Squall said. Marrin looked blankly at him.

"In the Training Center yesterday," she said. "I was attacked by a large, winged, bear-like monster and a man with grey wings saved me. It could be the same man…"

"Wait, the doctor said that you had just fainted. There were no marks or cuts on your body," Selphie said.

"My staff was cut in half," said Marrin. "That…thing was about to kill me, but a man with large grey wings rescued me and took the battle outside."

"That must be why there's that huge hole in the roof of the Training Center," Squall said. A loud, blood-curdling scream suddenly echoed throughout the streets of Kibabar.

"What?" Selphie said. "It came from over there!"

They ran toward the local Junk Shop, and found that the front door had been blown outwards. The owner, a woman with long black hair, stumbled outside holding a large cut on her shoulder. 

"M-monster," she said softly. "Bear…with wings and a sword…"

She fainted right in front of them. 

"Oh no!" said Selphie. "Curaga!"

The wound healed, and Squall contacted the local hospital. Afterwards, he turned to Selphie and Marrin. Marrin had turned a deathly pale. 

"What's the matter, Marrin?" asked Selphie. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"That woman mentioned a bear with wings," Marrin replied. "I-I think it's the same creature…it must be after me!"

Squall and Selphie looked at each other, a concerned look on their faces. 

"Why?" Squall asked finally. "Why come after you?"

"Because of her powers."

The voice came from above them, and they looked up to see a woman with blue wings, brown hair and eyes wearing a long blue dress and carrying a sword floating above them. She came to the ground and stood in front of Marrin.

"She is a threat to him," she said. "He is an evil spirit that hunts down people like her. Her Necromancer powers could easily destroy him."

Marrin stared at her. "Who are you? What are you talking about?" she asked. "I don't have any special powers!"

The woman sighed. "That is because they haven't shown themselves yet," she said. "You, Marrin, are a Necromancer Sorceress. Sorceresses like you haven't been heard of for a long, long time."

Squall and Selphie shot a quick look at each other. "Marrin, a Sorceress?" Selphie said. "You can't be serious!"

The brown-haired woman looked at the young SeeD. "You say that I can't be serious," she said. "But you are thinking that Marrin could turn into a threat, maybe even another Ultimecia. Don't worry, if she's anything like her mother, you won't have to worry."

Selphie stared at her. "Just who…" she began.

"My name is Emily," the woman said. "And I am one of the three warriors that have been protecting Marrin for the past year."

Marrin chuckled. "Oh, come on!" she said. "I'm supposed to believe this? Three warriors protecting me? HA! Right!"

"That winged man that saved you from the spirit is one of them," Emily said. "In fact, he's your father."

Marrin went silent. "What?" 

"You heard me."

"My parents are dead," Marrin said. "All I have to remind me that I even had parents is this medallion."

Marrin produced a small medallion from underneath her dress. It was black, with a white jewel carved into the center, with two swords on either side and a black sword in the center of the jewel. It had her name on the bottom.

"The Angelheart Royal Crest," Emily said. She smiled when she saw Marrin's jaw drop. "Oh yes, you are, in fact, the Imperial Princess of a distant planet called Trivadia. Oh, don't worry; you're human. You've just got a greater potential for power than most humans. Haven't you ever wondered why you were so powerful?" 

Marrin fainted. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Interlude 2

** **

"Marrin."

[I]"Leave me alone…"[/I]

_ _

"Marrin, are you OK?"

_[I]"Just leave me alone, I don't want to wake up."[/I]_

_ _

"I don't know if she's gonna wake up, Squall."

"Yeah, she took quite a shock. Do you think that she's going to be a threat, Selphie?"

"Careful, Squall. I'm not sure you wanna make Emily angry."

"I don't mind what you say about the Princess. We're planning to take her back to Trivadia as soon as possible."

"…"

"…"

[I]"Trivadia? But, this is my home!"[/I]

_ _

"Let's let her rest."

"All right."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Storming Wind is unleashed

Chapter 7 – Explanations from the Ice Guardian

** **

_"You seem a little tired, Marrin."_

_ _

_"Shiva…Why are you still here?"_

_ _

_"I cannot leave you, not yet."_

_ _

_"What do you mean?"_

_ _

_"Remember when I told you about that legend that spiritual beings have?"_

_ _

_"Yeah…"_

_ _

_"Your father proves that our legend is true. He is an Arch-Angel, a being of incredible power, sworn to protect innocents like you."_

_ _

_"But I can take care of myself!"_

_ _

_"…"_

_ _

_"What?"_

_ _

_"You're changing, Marrin."_

_ _

_"What do you mean?"_

_ _

_"You're still unconscious, as you have been for the past month. But the spirits of the fallen SeeDs are gathering around you. I can feel them, and they want to talk to you."_

_ _

_"… I'm getting scared."_

_ _

_"Don't worry, I'll protect your spirit."_

_ _

_"Thank you, Shiva."_

_ _

_"Oh, and your main element seems to be the Wind. Perhaps you should Junction Pandemona, the Wind Guardian?"_

_ _

_"I'll think about it."_

_ _

_"All right. You rest now, all right?"_

_ _

_"All right."_

_ _

------------------

"It's been a month," said Squall. "Do you think she'll be all right?"

"I hope so," replied Quistis. "She's one of my best students."

"Yo, is she really a Sorceress?" Zell asked. 

Selphie shook her head. "We're not sure."

"If she is a Sorceress, we'll have to fight her," said Irvine. "Man! She's a SeeD, one of us!"

"I'm a Sorceress, remember?" Rinoa said. "You've never had to fight me."

The entire group went quiet, and Marrin lay in a comatose state, surrounded by the unseen spirits of the fallen SeeDs. Then, a new spirit joined them. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a white trench coat and carried a gunblade…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – The Raging Wind

Chapter Eight – The real threat

"Shiva, I'm scared…"

_ _

_"Don't be scared, Marrin. I'll protect you."_

_ _

_"How? How can you protect me? You can't do much without somebody summoning you…"_

_ _

_"We Guardian Forces are more than just summon creatures," _said Shiva. _"We've been in existence far longer than you humans have. When Doctor Odine discovered us, we chose to serve humans."_

_ _

_"But why?"_

_ _

_"There are some among humans that have certain powers. Rinoa is one such person, as are you. Yes, I am speaking of the Sorceresses and Sorcerers."  
  
_

_"Sorcerers? But I thought…"_

_ _

_"…That only a female human could receive the powers of Sorcery? No, male humans can as well. It's just that the Sorcerers disappeared off the face of this world centuries ago. But, lately we, the Guardian Forces, have been sensing a massive source of power somewhere near the Centra Ruins, where Odin once dwelt. It is like the power signature of a Sorceress, but the levels of power can only match those of a male human: a Sorcerer. Marrin, we Guardian's believe that he is here for you."_

_ _

_"What? Why?"_

_ _

_"We don't know. All we know is that you are in danger! You have to wake up and find the Lost Guardian of the Light: Seraph!"_

_ _

_"All right, I'll wake up."_

_ _

_"Thank you."_

_ _

Marrin woke up and immediately left to find Squall and the others. She would need their help in this; she knew it deep in her soul…

----------------------------------

In the Guardian Force Realm

_ _

"Shiva, why did you tell her to find Seraph?" Eden demanded. "You know he cannot be trusted!"

Shiva glared at him. "I failed to protect Aerial five hundred years ago, I will not fail to protect Marrin!" she said. She disappeared, leaving Eden alone with a concerned look on his face. 

"She still feels responsible…" he said quietly. 

---------------

"Whoa! When did you wake up?" Irvine said. 

"About two minutes ago," said Marrin. "I need to talk to you guys, quickly! This world is in danger!"

Irvine looked at her. "From what?"

"A Sorcerer."

"What?"  
  


"I'll explain it all in the cockpit! Just get everybody up there now!"

Marrin ran off to get her equipment ready for what was to come.

------------------------

They were all stunned into silence by what Marrin had just told them. A Sorcerer? Finally, Rinoa spoke up.

"Can we believe you?" she asked. "How can we be sure that this isn't some sort of trap?"

Marrin looked over at her. "Because this Sorcerer is after me," she said. "To defeat him, I'll need to find a GF called Seraph."

Rinoa's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "What? But, he's one of the three Forbidden GFs! How do you know…? Oh, of course. Shiva told you, didn't she?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Shiva appeared in the middle of the room, and the temperature dropped forty degrees. 

"I have sworn to defend Marrin, even if it means my destruction," the Ice Guardian said. "I have not encountered a human with her level of power in eons. She could very well be the one that we Guardians have been searching for."

"What are you talking about, Shiva?" Squall asked. 

"Remember your battle with Ultimecia?" Shiva said. "_She _had the kind of power that Marin has, the Power of the Heart: Love."

"But Ultimecia was evil!" Zell said. "She tried to destroy the world!"

"She wasn't born evil," Shiva said. "I know, because…"

The GF suddenly disappeared. 

"What was that about?" Quistis asked. "Marrin?"

"Don't look at me," Marrin said. "I'm just as confused as you are."

"…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – …..

_"Marrin?"_

_ _

_"What is it, Shiva?"_

_ _

_"…Never mind."_

_ _

Marrin sighed. Shiva had been quiet ever since yesterday, when she abruptly appeared and then disappeared just as abruptly. Something was wrong, and it couldn't be good. 

_"What's wrong with you, Shiva?"_ Marrin asked.

_ _

_"…"_

_ _

_"Don't start brooding, it's not like you."_

_ _

_"…Sorry."_

_ _

The GF went silent. 

"Time to start looking for Seraph anyway," Marrin said to herself. "I just hope I can find him…"

-------------------------

Fujin sat alone in her room, her face red from tears. Seifer had been dead for a week, but she was still mourning. 

_"Who did it?" _she thought sadly. _"Who killed_ _Seifer?"_

_ _

Fujin shook her head angrily. 

_"Enough crying!" _she thought. _"The son of a bitch that killed Seifer is out there, and I'm gonna find him!"_

_ _

She stood up and went to find Raijin so that they could both find and kill the person that killed Seifer.

As Fujin left, Seifer watched her. 

"Fujin, don't! He wants you to do this! FUJIN!" he said.

But it was useless, only that Marrin girl could see and hear him. 

"That's it!" he said. "I'll get that SeeD to help me!"

Seifer disappeared to go and talk to Marrin. 

-------------

"You again?" Marrin said to the air. "What do you want, Almasy?"

"Fujin is in danger," said Seifer. "She's walkin' into a death trap! You have to help her, please!"

Marrin stopped short and looked to her left. She was the only one that could see Seifer, and talk to him. She looked at him closely, and realized that he really was concerned for his friend. 

"Where is she headed?" she asked. 

"Centra Crater," Seifer replied. "Ruberk is there! He wants her dead because of her skills!"

"Skills?" Marrin asked. "And who's Ruberk?"

"Her skill with Wind Elemental magic is strong," Seifer said. "And Ruberk is a Sorcerer, he killed me and will kill Raijin and Fujin too!"

"Sorcerer!?" Marrin said. "I'll go now!"

"Thank you."

Marrin nodded and rushed to the cockpit of the Garden to tell Squall what she just heard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten – 

Chapter Ten – The Wind Guardian

Fujin cut the Ruby Dragon's neck open and watched it fall lifelessly to the ground. She didn't care, though. Why should she? Seifer was dead; Raijin had gone missing… She was alone again, and Pandemona wasn't there, either. Suddenly, she felt…something nearby. She _knew _that feeling! 

_"There is a Wind Elemental GF near here!" _she thought. _"Maybe I can get it for myself!"_

_ _

Fujin ran off into the depths of the forest and came across a large temple. She could feel the power of Wind magic pulsating through the walls, like blood through the veins of a human… 

_"Could this be another Wind Guardian?" _she thought. She started to tremble with excitement. An undiscovered Guardian Force, and it was right here, waiting to be conquered and used by Fujin! She noticed a block with writing on it near the doorway:

"Do not enter here if you wish to defile the Temple of Aerial, the Guardian of the Wind!"

"Aerial…?" Fujin said quietly. "It must be the GF's name."

Fujin made sure that her Shuriken was ready, and entered the Temple.

--------------

Seifer was watching Fujin, and saw her enter the Temple. 

"Yes, Fujin! Get yourself a new Wind GF! It'll save you!" he said. 

Now, all he had to do was tell Marrin where Fujin was…

-----------------

Fujin walked carefully through the Temple. It was beautifully decorated with golden carvings depicting tornadoes and what looked to be a giant bird of some kind. Fujin figured it must have been Aerial. 

-------------

_ _

_"Another challenger?" _a voice said, unheard by all. _"Wait, her aura…she's one of the Chosen!"_

_ _

Aerial, Lost Guardian of the Wind, prepared for the battle that was to come.

--------------

Fujin eventually found her way to a pair of very big stone doors. They had the image of the bird creature on them. 

_"This must be it," _thought Fujin. _"Although it was too easy to get here. I thought that there would've been monsters in here, but it's as if they're too scared to set foot here."_

_ _

Fujin approached the doors, and they opened of their own accord. She seemed shocked for a moment, but just shrugged and went through…

-------------

Just as Fujin was entering the Battle Hall, Marrin was entering the Temple. She had followed Seifer's directions, but she just hoped that she could get to Fujin before she got herself killed. 

_"Damn!" _she thought. _"Who does Fujin think she is?"_

_ _

Marrin carried on running to help Fujin.

-------------

"Who dares to intrude upon my Temple?!"

The giant bird that Fujin had seen in the murals now hung in the air above her, leering down at her like some dark archangel of doom. 

"I'm here to challenge you!" Fujin yelled, completely forgetting about her short, loud sentences. Aerial laughed.

"And what makes you think that you are worthy to challenge me?" she said. 

"I don't think that I'm worthy," Fujin said. "I _know _that I'm worthy!"

The Guardian went silent for a moment, then: "Very well! We will battle!" 

The battle began! Fujin cast Regen on herself, and followed that up with a Firaga spell directed at Aerial. The giant bird retaliated by casting an Aero spell on Fujin, who just ignored it. 

"So, you _are_ one of the chosen!" Aerial said. "This will be interesting!"

"…"

Fujin threw her Shuriken at Aerial, cutting a huge rift in her left wing. The GF howled with pain, and the battle continued.

-------------

Marrin heard a loud howl, and ran faster. Fujin was in danger!

--------------

Fujin was knocked back against the wall by Aerial's torn wing, but got straight back up and cast Meteor on Aerial. Even that wasn't enough to stop the Wind Guardian, who countered with a Quake spell, sending Fujin to the ground again. She grunted as she felt one of her ribs crack. 

_"I can't lose!" _she thought. _"This GF will be mine!"_

_ _

Then, out of nowhere, Raijin jumped and hit Aerial with his staff. The GF stared in shock at him, as did Fujin. 

"Hey, Fujin," he said, grinning. "I thought you could use a little help, ya know!"

"Raijin!" Fujin said, standing. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping out my friend, that's what!" Raijin replied. "Now let's kick this GF's ass, ya know!"

Fujin nodded, and launched into another attack. This time, it was her Limit Break: Whisper in the Wind. Yellow flames appeared around her, and she cut the GF ten times with her Shuriken, followed by a kick to the head and a final, devastating swipe to Aerial's chest. She landed back on her feet and nodded to Raijin, who jumped up and brought his staff down on Aerial's head. The GF lunged backwards, and bowed her head.

"You've defeated me," she said. "I am yours to command."

Fujin smiled and turned to Raijin. "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem, ya know?" he replied. They heard footsteps coming towards them, and a girl in a red dress came into the room. She stopped short when she saw that Fujin and Raijin had defeated Aerial. 

"YOU ARE?" Fujin asked loudly. 

"My name is Marrin," the girl said. "Did you beat the GF?"

"It was easy, ya know!" Raijin said. "Fujin was losin' but I saved her, ya know!"

"RAIJIN QUIET!" said Fujin angrily. She kicked him in the shin, and Marrin chuckled.

"Seifer was right, you two are classic!" she said. Fujin and Raijin stared at her.

"Y-you've spoken to Seifer?" Fujin asked. "When? He's been dead for a week now!"

Marrin nodded. "I know. I…can speak to the dead. I have Necromancer powers, and Seifer was worried about you. He sent me here to help you out, but I can see that that wasn't necessary," she said. "Listen, the Garden's right outside. Do you guys want to come onboard and rest?"

Fujin and Raijin looked at each other. "I'm not sure," Raijin said. "We're not very popular there…ya know."

"You'll be my guest's," Marrin said. "Come on, you're probably tired from that fight."

"SLEEPY," Fujin said. "FIGHT HARD."

"Then it's settled," Marrin said. "Come on!"

They left the Temple and went to Garden to rest.

-----------------

Seifer watched them leave, a smile on his face. 

"Thank you, Marrin," he said. "Now, I can rest in peace."

Seifer disappeared, leaving behind no trace of his spiritual self….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – Uh oh

Chapter Eleven – Family reunion

"What the hell are _they _doin' here?" Zell said. 

"We were invited, ya know?" said Raijin. "Some girl in a red dress invited us on. She said it would be OK, ya know?"

"FRIENDS," said Fujin. 

"Oh yeah? Where's Seifer?" Irvine said. 

"DEAD," Fujin replied. "A WEEK AGO."

They were all taken aback. 

"What?" Squall said. "How?"

"Remember that Sorcerer I told you about?" Marrin said, walking into the room. "Well, he killed Seifer."

Fujin and Raijin stared at Marrin.

"YOU, SeeD?" Fujin asked. Marrin nodded. 

"Yes," she replied. 

"But you're a Sorceress too, ya know?" Raijin said. "How does that work, ya know?"

"My loyalties lie with SeeD," replied Marrin. _"But my destiny lies elsewhere…"_

_ _

"Princess! Where have you been?"

Emily ran into the room, a stern look on her face. Although nobody noticed, Raijin was looking at her, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide.

_"She's cute!" _he thought. Emily looked over at him and smiled. 

_"I'm married," _she replied mentally. _"Yes, I can read minds, and yes, I can send telepathic messages. No, I am not a Sorceress. The wings? Oh, I'm a special kind of human. I doubt that you would understand, though."_

_ _

Raijin stared at her, and Fujin kicked him in the shin, hard. "STARING RUDE," she said. Emily chuckled.

"Oh don't worry," she said. "I get that reaction from all the men I meet."

"STILL RUDE."

Emily chuckled again. "He's a teenager," she said. "Teenagers stare at beautiful woman."

"…"

Marrin rolled her eyes. "Emily," she began.

"I know, you were helping Fujin," Emily said. "Oh, and your parents are on their way here now."

Marrin stared at her. "What?" she asked. "My parents?"

Emily nodded. "Knowing your father, he'll want to make a big entrance." 

She turned to Squall. "I hope you've got insurance," she said. "Why? Because my nephew has the habit of crashing through walls if he is nowhere near the door."

Squall sighed. _"Wonderful," _he thought. _"And don't you say a word, Emily!"_

_ _

Emily chuckled. She hadn't met anybody _this _interesting in a long time…

---------------------

"Rebecca, I don't see a door," Tempest said. 

"Don't crash through the…" Rebecca said. Too late; Tempest activated his Arch-Angel powers and crashed through the wall. Rebecca sighed and walked through the door. 

--------------------

Squall put his hand to his forehead and sighed while Rinoa suppressed a giggle. A man with grey wings wearing black armour had just dropped in on them, literally. He looked around and smiled when he spotted Marrin and Emily. 

"Marrin…" he said. "My daughter!"

Marrin's jaw dropped. "Father?" she said. "Where's my mother?"

"I'm right here."

A brown-haired woman wearing a pure-whit dress walked in calmly. 

_"At least she used the door…" _Squall thought. "Hello."

Rebecca walked over to Marrin and her eyes started to well up with tears. 

"You've grown up so much," she said. "And you're strong, too!"

Marrin started to cry. Not because she was sad, but because of the joy of meeting her parents for the first time. 

"Mother!" she said, grabbing Rebecca and hugging her tightly. "I-I thought that…"

"We're here," Rebecca said. "And we're not going to leave you ever again, I promise…"

Emily smiled and nodded. Her task was complete, so she returned to the Spirit World. Now perhaps she could rest in peace…

Marrin noticed that Emily had disappeared, but she was so overcome with joy that she thought nothing of it. 

_"Your parents love you, Marrin," _said Shiva. _"Don't ever forget that…"_

_ _

_"I know," _Marrin replied. _"I know…"_

_ _

**END OF PART ONE**

** **

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Part Two of Legacy of the Storm will be a FF9/FF8 crossover fanfic, so look under Final Fantasy crossovers in the crossovers section of Fanfiction.net for it later this month!


End file.
